The investigators have characterized in detail abnormalities in the pulsatile mode of LH, FSH, and prolactin secretion and clearance in men with chronic renal failure using computer-assisted pulse analysis and deconvolution methods. These studies have shown a hypothalamic component in the pathophysiology of hypogonadism in chronic renal disease. Women are now being studied also.